Steam methane reforming (SMR) processes have been proposed for converting natural gas to synthesis gas. Fischer-Tropsch processes have been proposed for converting synthesis gas to the higher molecular weight hydrocarbons. Microchannel reactors for conducting the SMR and Fischer-Tropsch reactions have been suggested.